This invention relates to a connector configured to be connected to a plate-like or sheet-like object such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC).
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2011-181439, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector disclosed in JP-A 2011-181439 comprises an actuator pivotable between an open position and a close position (see FIG. 13A). The actuator is provided with a lock portion. On the other hand, a plate-like or a sheet-like object is formed with a notch (see FIG. 13B). The object is inserted in the connector when the actuator is located at the open position. When the actuator pivots to the close position, the lock portion protrudes downward to be received in the notch. Accordingly, the object is prevented from being removed from or coming off the connector.
However, as for the connector of JP-A 2011-181439, the object might move out of position before the actuator is operated to pivot. In other words, the connector of JP-A 2011-181439 is unable to temporarily hold the object at a proper position when the actuator is located at the open position. Moreover, when the actuator is located at the close position, a movement of the object is regulated by the lock portion of the actuator. Accordingly, for example, if the connector has such a small size that does not allow the lock portion to have a large width or a large protruding length, the lock portion is unable to lock the object securely. The object therefore might be removed.